Muita Mulher Para Pouco Homem
by Willy Dan
Summary: Tenchi Masaki terá algo mais que uma visita de Sonsaku Hakufu, o que será? Confira em uma história cheia de lutas e humor, onde as mulheres mandam.
1. Chapter 1

MUITA MULHER PARA POUCO HOMEM

Encontro de Tenchi Muyo e Ikkitousen

Em uma viagem depois de ter vencido sua última luta, Sonsaku, junto com Koukhin e Goei pegam um táxi para Tóquio, logo a bela mãe papa-anjo deixaria sua filha e seu sobrinho estudando com ninguém menos que Tenchi Masaki, enquanto que se hospeda na residência onde viveria com o pai e o avô do rapaz.

Goei: Quero que se comportem bem na escola, lembrem-se que é um intercâmbio de seis meses.

Koukhin: Depois veremos onde vamos nos hospedar.

Sonsaku: Tomara que ela não encontre ninguém que seja jovem para... (vendo Goei fazer olhar fatal) Qualquer coisa que ela não queira fazer.

Goei: Eu acho bom! Como sou viúva, queria encontrar alguém com quem eu possa me casar de novo talvez, ou melhor ainda, estar com ele para todo o sempre.

(táxi sai)

Sonsaku: Nessa escola, só não espero ter que encontrar outros lutadores que venham tentar me superar. O Deus-Dragão ainda habita em mim e lembro da última vez que ele despertou em mim. Justo quando lutei com a Ukitsu.

Koukhin: A menos que ela venha estudar na mesma escola conosco...

Tempo depois na saída, Sonsaku depara com Ryomou, que lhe faria um ataque surpresa.

Ryomou: KYAI! (dando um chute alto na frente de Sonsaku)

Sonsaku: Ryomou! Nunca pensei que a gente se encontrasse aqui! De onde veio?

Ryomou: Da mesma escola que você e, acredite ou não, vou me hospedar no mesmo lugar que você!

Sonsaku: Legal! Vou ter uma garota de tapa-olho e roupa de faxineira como colega de quarto (em tom de ironia)

Koukhin: A gente não sabia que veio também!

Ryomou: Eu também não esperava por essa, mas acontece que mais gente veio para cá! E tenho a sensação de que todos que a gente conheceu em nossa jornada.

Sonsaku: Refere-se a Saji, Ryofu, Ukitsu e outros?

Ryomou: De quem mais?

Tenchi: (chegando) Oi! Vocês devem ser meus novos colegas, só uma pergunta, vocês vão se hospedar aonde?

Tenchi chega em casa com Koukhin, Sonsaku e Ryomou. O que não esperava é uma briga entre Ayeka e Ryoko como sempre. E principalmente que Goei vidraria seus olhos nele.

Tenchi: Só tenho uma pergunta Sonsaku, sua amiga nunca tira esse tapa-olho não?

Sonsaku: Já vi ela umas duas vezes sem ele, quando lutamos e quando fomos à uma fonte termal.

Ryomou: Respondendo à sua pergunta, nunca tiro mesmo. A menos que seja para dormir!

Koukhin: Tomara que não venha ninguém se hospedar conosco ou trave lutas com a gente.

(Tenchi abre a porta)

Ryoko: OI TENCHI!

Ayeka: TENCHI!

Tenchi: Essa não! Mais uma daquelas! (cai e recebe as duas com abraço apertado demais)

Ryoko: Eu senti a sua falta e achei que nunca mais iria voltar!

Ayeka: Sai para lá sua garota beberrona! (empurrando Ryoko) Me diz Tenchi, como foi o seu dia, e quem são seus novos amigos?

Tenchi: Eles se chamam Sonsaku, Koukhin e Ryomou. (entrando) Mas direto ao assunto, o que temos de novidades, além deles? Estou muito curioso para saber.

Kiyone: Tenchi, tenho uma pergunta, quem é aquela mulher de quimono que está esperando por você no seu quarto?

Mihoshi: Pelo que vimos ela está caidona por você e para a idade dela, está meio velha e...

Sonsaku: (calando a boca de Mihoshi) Não pode chamá-la de velha, nem brincar com a idade dela! Sabe o que acontece?

Mihoshi: Nada de mais! Afinal o que alguém como ela ficaria fazendo com um jovem de 14 anos como você?

Koukhin: Não sei não, mas acho que ela lhe daria palmadas na sua poupança!

Ryomou: Melhor a gente ver aonde vamos nos dormir e tirar um descanso aqui!

Em um apartamento, perto da escola, Ryofu pensa no que fazer se reencontrar as mesmas garotas com quem encontrou em sua viagem. Logo Chinkyuu viria a conversar com ela e até mesmo passar um tempo com ela na cama.

Ryofu: (pensando) Sonsaku Hakufu e Ryomou Shimei, nunca pensei que as encontraria de novo. Mas lembro que com uma delas, me diverti bastante no Torneio Interescolar, já com a outra, nada de mais, além de que tive que me livrar de Toutaku para todo o sempre. Nem se as visse de novo me sentiria melhor lutando com elas de novo!

Chinkyuu: Ryofu. O que está pensando?

Ryofu: Nada, nada mesmo! Mas também eu sinto como se estivesse mais do que determinada a lutar novamente sem me preocupar sabe? Com Saji fora do meu caminho e a Kaku vivendo sozinha sem o Toutaku para mandar nela, acho que minha vida estaria mais tranqüila e, ao mesmo tempo, sem sentido algum, sem um deles.

Chinkyuu: Eu entendo, mas haja o que houver, sempre seremos amigas, irmãs, colegas de quarto e de escola. Mesmo que a gente tenha vindo para cá, não tenho visto você com uma cara de quem se sente melhor. (tirando a jaqueta de Ryofu).

Ryofu: Só você mesmo para me fazer sentir melhor. (acariciando Chinkyuu e tirando suas roupas)

Chinkyuu: É o mínimo que posso fazer, para te agradar.

Ambas se jogam na cama e trocam carícias entre si, uma tirando a roupa da outra, em uma ardente atração. Mas na residência dos Masaki...

Noboyuki: Tenchi, eu vi que uma mulher bonitona está atrás de você, e acho que eu vou ficar atrás dela também!

Tenchi: Mas ela não é minha namorada, pai! Nem se casasse com você ela seria a minha madrasta! Ela está me querendo, mas quanto a você, nem sei o que dizer.

Goei: Oi. Seu nome é...

Noboyuki: Sou Noboyuki Masaki e queria saber se você quer sair comigo!

Goei: Sai fora coroa, não quero falar com um João Ninguém! Eu quero falar com um João Alguém! (empurrando Noboyuki e se jogando nos braços de Tenchi)

Tenchi: Eu estou muito jovem para casar Senhora Goei!

Goei: Só Goei está bom! Agora me diz o que você costuma fazer no seu tempo livre? Achei que poderíamos sair juntos com a minha família e suas garotas para qualquer lugar por aí. Não acha?

Sasami: Tenchi! Pessoal! O almoço está... (vendo Tenchi com Goei) Com licença, não está muito velha para essas coisas não?

Goei: Como é!

(Goei pega Sasami e lhe dá 16 palmadas)

Goei: Não pode brincar com a minha idade assim tão fácil! Mocinha devia aprender a respeitar minha idade!

Sasami: Desculpa! Você é jovem! Ayeka me ajuda!

Tenchi: Goei, acho que vou para o banheiro, estou apertado e vou precisar sair um pouco!

Goei: (tirando Sasami de seu colo) Não demore!

(Tenchi vai ao banheiro e encontra Ryomou e Sonsaku saindo)

Sonsaku: Banheiro maneiro, Tenchi! Dá vontade de ficar lá!

Ryomou: Achávamos que seria um daqueles apertados e simples, mas tem uma banheirona, que eu nem te conto!

Tenchi: Isso é... (olhando para o banheiro da dimensão criada por Washu) Ótimo para vocês! Mas por favor, não apareçam nuas na minha frente!

Sonsaku: (olhando para ela e Ryomou) Ih! Acho que esquecemos as toalhas lá dentro!

Ryomou: Onde tem um quarto? Não quero passar vergonha a mais ninguém!

Tenchi: Sobe a escada e verão uns quartos.

(garotas saem)

Tenchi: WASHU! O que foi desta vez que elas estiveram na dimensão que você criou no banheiro de casa?

Washu: ALOU! Esqueceu que sou uma cientista, e ainda por cima a melhor do universo! E relembrando a você que quem tocar na maçaneta for um homem, é um banheiro simples da sua casa. Mas se for mulher, altera para uma banheira espaçosa e gigante com água quente.

Tenchi: Me esqueci desse detalhe.

No lado de fora...

Kiyone: Não acredito que agora o Tenchi está com uma mulher mais velha que ele e, pelo que percebi, ela está apaixonadíssima pelo nosso amigo! Em poucas palavras essa mulher, por ter uma atração como aquela, é conhecida como uma Papa-Anjo!

Mihoshi: Se houver casamento me convida?

Kiyone: NÃO HAVERÁ CASAMENTO! Você é mais tonta que uma porta Mihoshi! Além do mais vamos ter que fazer as compras até porque tem mais quatro bocas para alimentar.

Ryoko: Até eu estou sabendo, não vou deixar que uma velha a um pé da terceira idade encoste no meu Tenchi!

Ayeka: Como assim, "seu Tenchi"? Escuta, você o viu primeiro, mas não sou que fica dormindo com quase pouca roupa na frente de todos e dorme tarde ou bebe demais!

Ryoko: Pelo menos é melhor eu ficar na minha, vou sair por aí, entendeu?

(Ryoko desaparece)

Ayeka: Sem aquela pirata espacial gananciosa, tudo aqui é mais tranqüilo.

Mihoshi: Não tanto quanto ficar na frente da TV com todo o pessoal reunido!

Ao anoitecer no centro da cidade, Ryofu estava sozinha e olhando para o mar, até ver alguém em seu caminho tentando encontrar Sonsaku. Era a última adversária que a filha de Goei enfrentou: Ukitsu.

Ryofu: Sonsaku Hakufu, se ela está aqui, devo enfrentá-la e lhe mostrar o quanto eu posso ser mais forte que o espírito do Deus-Dragão de fogo.

(Ukitsu chega correndo)

Ryofu: Aonde vai com tanta pressa?

Ukitsu: Fiquei de encontrar minha amiga Sonsaku aqui mesmo e fiquei meio perdida, sabe como posso encontrá-la?

Ryofu: Me derrote.

Ukitsu: Só pode estar de brincadeira. Eu estou falando sério!

Ryofu: Eu também estou atrás dela! Não somos amigas, mas quero vencê-la e mostrar que sou mais forte.

Ukitsu: Que seja! Se quer uma luta, você vai tê-la!

Ukitsu parte para cima de Ryofu e ainda por cima esta responde com a mesma técnica. Ambas chegam a lutar quebrando quase tudo o que tinha no meio. Até que...

Ryofu: Está sem saída, garota!

Ukitsu: Fale isso por você mesmo, garota de marias-chiquinhas.

RACK! (Ryofu rasga a camisa de Ukitsu)

Ryofu: Olha só o que temos no seu peito! (vendo as marcas deixadas por Sonsaku) Essas marcas o Deus-Dragão deixou em você quando tomou posse de Sonsaku! Isso acontece quando? Ela perde uma luta e ele desperta para vencer?

Ukitsu: Não é da sua conta!

SPACK! RACK! (aplicando um golpe que rasga a jaqueta de Ryofu)

Ryofu: Não vai ficar assim! Além do mais, eu tenho uma coisa que eu devia lhe mostrar quando lutei contra Ryomou!

(Ryofu aplica 100 golpes em Ukitsu)

Ukitsu: O que fez comigo?

Ryofu: Apenas lhe deixei imóvel por uma hora! Não se preocupe, você caiu mais do que um balão que encheu demais!

Ukitsu: Vai me matar?

Ryofu: Pensei melhor que isso, não se preocupe. Não vai doer! (apertando os seios de Ukitsu)

Ukitsu: PARE! (sentindo Ryofu acariciar suas pernas) EU DISSE PARE!

(Ryofu faz amor com Ukitsu)

Ryofu: Foi divertido! E como eu te disse, depois de uma hora, voltará a se mover. Mas não me verá nunca mais!

Ukitsu: Vou me vingar de você Ryofu Housen! Sentirá a fúria de Ukitsu Kankichi!

Ryofu: Eu ouvi alguém falar ou foi só o vento? (ironizando)

Ukitsu: Eu vou te matar, me espere! E isso não ficará assim!

Ao amanhecer, Tenchi acorda com as garotas em seu quarto. Ele leva um tremendo susto justo na hora de ir para a escola.

Tenchi: (se levantando) Não acredito que Ryoko festejou tomando sake com Goei e Sonsaku. E ainda por cima até tarde da noite! (vendo Sonsaku seminua em sua cama) AHH! A Goei deve ter deixado a filha dela aqui e...

Koukhin: Sonsaku! Acorda! Vai se atrasar!

Sonsaku: O QUÊ! Não acredito que eu vou me atrasar em meu segundo dia de intercâmbio!

Koukhin: Não vou me responsabilizar por isso, até porque a Tia Goei tem sono pesado e não te acordou. Ou melhor ainda, o despertador que você colocou para tocar teve as pilhas esgotadas ou coisa do tipo!

Tenchi: Sonsaku, não dá para você se trocar em outro lugar?

Sonsaku: (trocando de roupa) Somos da mesma escola, mas por enquanto, não é?

(Tenchi, Sonsaku e Koukhin descem a escada)

Katsuhito: Tenchi, não se esqueça que você vai ter mais ajuda em uma coisa que você ficou de fazer.

Tenchi: Não vou esquecer, vovô. Além do mais eu preciso de algo mais que ajuda!

Noboyuki: Assim aproveito para ver o que a Goei está fazendo! (saindo de fininho) Goei, cadê você? Eu vim te fazer uma surpresa!

BASH! (garotas se jogam em Noboyuki)

Noboyuki: O que vocês querem?

Ryoko: É o seguinte, estávamos entediadas e queremos nos divertir com você, mas não da maneira que você imagina!

Ayeka: Vamos lhe virar de ponta cabeça no teto da casa. A cada mentira que disser, você cai um pouco, só se livra se disser a verdade!

Washu: Não! Eu pensei melhor, levem-no para meu laboratório!

Sasami: O que vai fazer, Washu?

Washu: Vai saber.

Na escola, Tenchi, Sonsaku, Koukhin e Ryomou estudam juntos, mas no momento do intervalo...

Tenchi: O que pensa em fazer depois da aula, Sonsaku? Achei que íamos sair um pouco juntos ou coisa parecida.

Sonsaku: Eu gostaria, mas fiquei de ajudar minha mãe em algumas coisas e...

(vê-se um corpo andando cambaleante, era Ukitsu)

Ryomou: Quem é aquela?

Sonsaku: UKITSU! (correndo em direção a ela)

Koukhin: O que aconteceu com ela?

Ryomou: (colocando Ukitsu em um banco) O que houve com você?

Ukitsu: Ryofu... Ela fez isso.

Sonsaku: Não acredito! Como ela pôde? Me lembro que nos encontramos só duas vezes.

Tenchi: Duas?

Sonsaku: Em uma eu estava passando as férias com a Ryomou, o Koukhin e minha mãe e ela apertou meus seios. Na outra, em uma luta contra Toutaku, ela me golpeou para fazer uma espécie de técnica para matá-lo.

Ryomou: Vamos ver o que ela tem a nos dizer. Hakufu leve-a para a enfermaria, eu vou atrás de Ryofu.

Koukhin: Mas ainda tem as outras aulas!

Ryomou: Digam que eu estou doente e pedi dispensa.

(Ryomou corre e sai)

Tenchi: Koukhin, por que essa garota tem três cicatrizes no peito?

Koukhin: Na última luta da Sonsaku, o Deus-Dragão despertou quando ela estava prestes a perder. Com um ataque rápido, ela arranhou Ukitsu e lhe tirou sangue. Com um segundo golpe, ela destruiu as suas roupas.

Tenchi: Como isso aconteceu?

Sonsaku: Eu sou a reencarnação de Shou-Haou. Sou órfã de pai e luto muito bem como ele.

Koukhin: A gente não pode deixar a Ukitsu com pouca roupa, temos que cobri-la. E levá-la para a enfermaria.

Sonsaku: Olha só, eu não poderei ficar, tenho que ver se a Ryomou precisa de ajuda.

Gakushuu: Vá Sonsaku, eu assumo daqui!

Sonsaku: Gakushuu! Há quanto tempo! (abraçando-o)

Gakushuu: Pois é, uma montanha de músculos como eu estava sentindo falta de uma amiga como você. Agora vá e lute com a Ryomou.

Sonsaku: Tudo bem.

Ryomou corre e pára porque não esperava que Kaku lhe encontrasse para lutar.

Kaku: Oi, brutamontes de saia!

Ryomou: Quem é você?

Kaku: Kaku Bunwa é meu nome e caso não saiba, estudo na mesma escola que Chinkyuu e Ryofu. Eu era escrava de Toutaku, mas agora eu cuido da minha vida.

Ryomou: O que você quer?

Kaku: Se quer encontrar a Ryofu, passe por mim!

Ryomou: Será muito fácil!

Sonsaku segue para um caminho oposto não encontrou ninguém, mas não esperava que Kanwu lhe reencontrasse.

Sonsaku: (pensando) Tomara que a Ryomou tenha mais sorte que eu na luta.

SLASH! (uma lança corta a camisa de Sonsaku)

Kanwu: Sonsaku... Ou melhor, Shou-Haou, o Senhor das Lutas. Lembra de mim?

Sonsaku: Kanwu Unchou, não é?

Kanwu: Pronta para mais uma luta?

Sonsaku: Aposte que sim!

Kanwu: É o seguinte, no torneio houve uma interrupção em nossa luta. Eu venci, mas joguei a toalha. Desta vez, ninguém vence nem perde. Agora pense nisso como um treino.

Tenchi, Koukhin e Gakushuu levam Ukitsu à enfermaria e ficam sabendo do que se tratava a situação.

Koukhin: Ukitsu! Ukitsu acorda!

(Ukitsu abre os olhos)

Koukhin: Tudo bem? O que lhe levou a ficar assim. Por que Ryofu lhe feriu?

Ukitsu: Ela quer um duelo com Sonsaku.

Tenchi: Um duelo com a Sonsaku? Mas por quê?

Ukitsu: Ela quer ver o Deus-Dragão despertar e tentar se mostrar superior a ela. Mas se ninguém ajudar, tudo se perderá!

Gakushuu: Ela quer fazer o quê? Tirar o título da Sonsaku?

Ukitsu: É mais para uma luta simples. Vence quem for o mais forte.

Tenchi: Vou te levar para a minha casa e você vai descansar um pouco, tudo bem?

(Ukitsu se levanta)

Ukitsu: Eu vou me trocar e tomar um banho. Não posso andar assim mostrando quase tudo porque minhas roupas estão todas rasgadas e a Ryofu, tirando proveito de minha imobilidade, passou as mãos em mim e fez amor comigo. Em apenas meia hora quando nos encontramos.

Tenchi: Vou ver o que as garotas estão aprontando na minha casa, quando levarmos você para lá.

Koukhin: É, queria saber como é agüentar um sexteto dividindo o mesmo teto com você, seu pai e seu avô.

Gakushuu: Não deve ser tão complicado, nem fácil para ele.

Tenchi: Estou sabendo.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

MUITA MULHER PARA POUCO HOMEM 2

Anteriormente Tenchi recebe a visita de Sonsaku Hakufu, Shuyu Koukhin, Ryomou Shimei e Goei, que vieram da China para um intercâmbio. A visita das garotas está fazendo as amigas de Tenchi ficarem com ciúmes e se aproximarem aos poucos. Porém Ukitsu enfrentara Ryofu e sai perdendo. Logo ela encontraria os amigos e falaria que a bela garota quen enfrentar a reencarnação de Shou-Haou e mostrar ser mais forte. Mas agora quando Tenchi, Koukhin e Gakushuu levam Ukitsu para a casa dos Massaki...

Ryoko: TENCHI! QUE GAROTA É ESSA!

Ayeka: Mais uma para nos abandonar?

Goei: Tenchi! Essa que está com você é a amiga da minha filha?

Tenchi: Ela se chama Ukitsu. Ela disse que uma outra chamada Ryofu quer enfrentá-la e ser mais forte que o Deus-Dragão.

Goei: (pensando) Foi o que eu pensei!

Mihoshi: Nem me fale, ainda por cima acabei sabendo dessa e nem acreditei!

Kiyone: Como assim Sonsaku é o Deus-Dragão?

Goei: Há 1800 anos, as províncias de Rakuyo, Nanyou, Kyosho, Yoshuu, Yosyu, Seito e Ryoshuu lutavam pelo domínio do mundo. Os usuários de uma jóia chamada Magatama, conhecidos como Toushis, teriam o seu destino previsto. O Deus-Dragão lutava contra tudo e todos, logo uniria as províncias para ser o Senhor dos Senhores Das Lutas.

Mihoshi: Como era a parte mesmo das sete províncias?

Kiyone: MIHOSHI!

(Ukitsu sai dos braços de Gakushuu)

Ukitsu: Já vi que essa sua amiga boba não entendeu. As sete províncias foram dominadas pelo Dragão, agora que são escolas no presente, Sonsaku deve defender o seu título.

Gakushuu: Nós estamos para ajudá-la, assim como a Ryomou.

Ryoko: Vou ver o que aquela garota quer com nossa hóspede.

Tenchi: Não! Fique aqui!

Ryoko: Com você? (dando em cima dele)

Ayeka: Ryoko! Pare com essa pouca vergonha!

Ryoko: Olha quem fala, não sou tão idiota de ficar honrando o cargo para os outros!

Ayeka: Melhor do que ser uma pirata espacial que se faz de inocente e conquista o amor de alguém lhe impondo romance!

Washu: CALADAS! Além disso eu vi que estão havendo duas lutas antes da que Sonsaku está destinada.

Sasami: O que faremos? Nada?

Koukhin: Cabe a ela lutar, depende dela também não despertar o Dragão se estiver sendo vencida! Caso contrário, se tornaria uma criatura temida por todos, e por nós mesmos!

Koukhin explica tudo aos amigos e decidem tentar não intervir, mas as lutas continuam. Enquanto isso, Ryofu encontra com Saji, a quem devia ter matado e não cumpriu.

Saji: Não é grande coisa mas também não sou do tipo que me expõe fácil. E pelo que vejo... (abrindo a jaqueta de Ryofu) Parece que temos a principal adversária do maior lutador que conquistou o mundo e derrotou a quase todos.

Ryofu: O que você quer?

Saji: Sonsaku e Ryomou acabaram de chegar e com certeza devem estar apenas se aquecendo antes de lhe enfrentar.

Ryofu: A Kaku é da mesma escola que eu Chinkyuu, você é da mesma que Hakufu e Shimei. Mas isso não quer dizer que queira algo comigo. (livrando-se da jaqueta) Sabe aquele dia em que você esteve em minha escola e eu tive que matar você e não o fiz? O que acha de...

Saji: Continuar de onde paramos? (apertando os seios de Ryofu e tirando a saia dela)

Ryofu: Isso mesmo!

Enquanto Saji e Ryofu se atraem ardentemente... Na praça, Kaku e Ryomou ainda se enfrentam.

Ryomou: Por que não desiste de uma vez? Eu posso quebrar qualquer parte do seu corpo com um golpe de submissão.

Kaku: Não ouse me subestimar!

BASH! RACK! (Ryomou é golpeada por Kaku e, com o impacto, sua roupa se rasga)

Ryomou: AHH!

Kaku: Escuta, vou apenas te dar uma chance de desistir. Eu acho bom você me ouvir. Ryofu nunca pensaria em derrotar dificilmente Sonsaku Hakufu, e, além disso, vou deixar claro uma coisa para você. Aquela sua amiguinha bobona é um alvo fácil para ela, porque nem tem muitos miolos para usar na luta. E ela não devai depender só de você, ou dos amigos, ou do Dragão habitado nela.

Ryomou: (agarrando Kaku pela saia) Isso ainda não acabou! Sua cretina.

VOOSH! (Ryomou joga Kaku)

Ryomou: Se não se importar... (pegando os óculos de Kaku e os quebra) Preciso acabar com uma cretina como você.

No caminho cruzando um shopping, Tenchi e suas amigas vão ao lugar que Ukitsu citou como ponto de referência para encontrar Ryofu ou alguém que tenha aproximação sobre ela. O primeiro alvo foi Chinkyuu.

Tenchi: Segundo o que a Ukitsu disse, devemos encontrar a garota aqui!

Ryoko: Estou indo para o quarto dela.

Washu: Ainda acho que não é aqui. Pessoal...

Kiyone: Mais tarde você fala. Agora temos que agir seriamente.

Mihoshi: E se a Washu estiver certa, o que faremos?

Ayeka: A menos que dê um erro, nos separaremos e depois avisaremos ao Tenchi.

Tenchi: Enquanto fazem isso, vou ver se a Sonsaku precisa de ajuda!

Ryoko: Volta logo! Aliás, mudei de idéia!

Ayeka: Nem vem, eu vou com ele!

Sasami: Sobrou para mim!

Tenchi: Ótimo Sasami, você vem comigo, as outras fiquem e investiguem!

(todas entram no prédio e caminham até o quarto de Ryofu)

Washu: Deve ser aqui neste andar, mas temos que tomar cuidado com a garota. E, a menos que alguém conhecido não seja uma ameaça, teremos uma pedreira no caminho!

Ryoko: Vou arrombar essa porta se ela estiver trancada!

CRASH! (Ryoko arrebenta a porta)

Ayeka: Nada aqui.

Mihoshi: Está vazio.

Kiyone: Não! Vejam! (vendo Chinkyuu chegar) Essa garota deve saber de algo sobre Ryofu Housen!

Chinkyuu: Sei sim, sou Chinkyuu Koudai. Em que posso ajudar?

Mihoshi: Antes de tudo queríamos saber sobre sua amiga. Ela é bela, forte, tem duas marias-chiquinhas no cabelo e uma jaqueta decotada?

Chinkyuu: Acontece que ela não usa gravata e camiseta como eu e outros alunos! Não sei de onde vieram. Mas não falarei nada!

Ryoko: O quê! Então vou forçar a abrir a boca!

(luta)

Chinkyuu: Se querem que eu fale, nem pensem que farei facilmente.

Ayeka: Quer apostar?

Kiyone: Deixe isso com a gente! Assumimos daqui. Agora vão ajudar o Tenchi!

Mihoshi: Não esqueça de...

Kiyone: QUIETA MIHOSHI!

Ryoko: Sabemos o resto!

Washu: Mas isso vai ter que esperar. A menos que nos apressemos e façamos algo mais que procurar pela Ryofu.

No centro da cidade, Sonsaku ainda luta com Kanwu.

Sonsaku: Por que ainda quer lutar?

Kanwu: Não estou para ajudar nem treinar, mas estou lhe dando uma chance de uma revanche. Se a desperdiça... (usando a ponta da lança e corta a camisa de Sonsaku) Não terei outra escolha senão antecipar a sua derrota!

Sonsaku: Idiota!

(Kanwu aplica um golpe e enforca Sonsaku, que tentava tirar a sua camisa)

Kanwu: Nem pense nisso! (jogando Sonsaku para longe e vestindo a camisa de novo)

Sonsaku: Quanta força!

Kanwu: Você não tem nem chance.

Sonsaku: O que quer comigo?

Kanwu: Não se preocupe, se acha que farei amor com você, pensou errado!

(no momento em que Kanwu se aproxima de Sonsaku, esta revida, rasga sua camisa e quebra a sua lança)

Sonsaku: Não sou como você que sai de peito aberto cantando vitória antes da hora! Além do mais, é você que não devia me subestimar!

Na casa dos Massaki...

Ukitsu: Queria saber como Hakufu está! Além de eu ter que lutar mais uma vez com ela, queria saber se ela teria mais alguma luta a cumprir.

Goei: Não sei, sinceramente. Mas como se ofereceu, de novo, para lutar com ela, não vou intervir!

Katsuhito: É bom da sua parte se preocupar com ela, mas alguém corajosa como ela e como o meu neto Tenchi, alguém saberia mesmo o que fazer, senão traçar seu destino.

Noboyuki: Oi gatinha! (agarrando Ukitsu) Essa é das mais bonitas e grandes!

Ukitsu: Não sei o que quer, senhor, mas eu acho melhor que tome distância de mim!

Noboyuki: Por quê? Só porque é mais bonita que as amigas do Tenchi?

Gakushuu: Tira as mãos dela!

Koukhin: Que cara mais sem vergonha! A gente não pode nem voltar das compras e isso acontece!

(Koukhin e Gakushuu descarregam as compras)

Noboyuki: Nem eu sei o que quer comigo mas...

POW! (Gakushuu soca Noboyuki)

Koukhin: Ukitsu, espero que tenha se recuperado dos ferimentos. (Ukitsu pega a sua mão e lhe leva para o banheiro) Espera Ukitsu! O que quer?

Ukitsu: Queria alguém para tomar banho comigo! (tirando as roupas)

Koukhin: (ficando vermelho) Espera, já não basta a minha prima dividir a banheira comigo em casa, mas isso agora! Ukitsu, pare, por favor!

Ukitsu: Qual é? Nunca tomou banho com alguém que não seja da família?

Koukhin: Só nas fontes termais, mas por favor, ponha suas roupas e me deixa fora disso!

Ukitsu: Deixa de ser medroso, vai banhar comigo!

Mas nas lutas... Ryomou e Kaku, assim como Kanwu e Sonsaku, terminam empatadas, roupas rasgadas e muito mais depois de vários golpes. Tenchi conversa um pouco com elas depois do ocorrido.

Tenchi: Aquela luta deve ter lhes custado quase que a vida.

Ryomou: Nem fale, aquela quatro olhos da Kaku quase me aniquilou, mas como ela desistiu assim como eu. Uma garota como aquela é muito ambiciosa e quase sempre recorria aos colegas mais fortes. Desta vez não deixei barato.

Sonsaku: O mesmo digo eu, depois que a Kanwu me deu uma surra e revidei, parece que tivemos nossos prêmios de consolação. Ela teve sua lança quebrada e eu muitos ferimentos depois de ser arremessada várias vezes.

Tenchi: Têm sempre que passar por isso?

Sonsaku: Já acostumamos com isso, na boa!

Ryomou: Principalmente porque somos as mais fortes que há por aqui.

Ryofu logo recebe Kaku e, com certeza derrotaria facilmente Ryoko e Ayeka.

Ryofu: Saji, é você?

Kaku: Está enganada! (agarrando Ryofu) Tudo bem que ganhei óculos quebrados e estou quase nua porque você mandou eu lutar! Mas é o seguinte: Ryomou e Sonsaku não vão demorar muito em te encontrar.

Ryofu: Só fazer amor com alguém como Saji ou Chinkyuu não basta para mim!

Ryoko: O que acha de nos enfrentar? Duas contra duas.

Ayeka: Ou será que uma de vocês vai amarelar?

Ryofu: Kaku, volte para o seu quarto e descanse, eu dou conta disso!

Kaku: Faço o que quero, não o que mandam! Mas em todo caso... (saindo)

(Ryoko e Ayeka encaram Ryofu)

A luta não contava com poderes sobrehumanos, Ryoko e Ayeka foram advertidas disso. Definitivamente a luta terminou rapidamente com uma derrota humilhante sobre a princesa e a pirata espacial. Não porque eram mais fracas, mas porque nunca tinham enfrentado alguém tão forte que se concentrava apenas na luta com Shou-Haou. Mas de noite quando todos se reúnem...

Washu: Pelo que vi, Ryofu não foi fácil de encarar, mas também não foi culpa de vocês terem perdido!

Ryoko: Quando eu pegar aquela mulher de novo, ela vai ver quem é a perdedora!

Ayeka: Não acredito que eu, a princesa de Jurai, tenha perdido vergonhosamente para uma mulher da Terra.

Katsuhito: Com a derrota, vocês aprendem e ficam mais fortes para uma próxima luta. Mas não se preocupe, não lutarão com ela de novo!

Sonsaku: Porque eu vou!

Ryomou: E eu!

Tenchi: Olha, porque não esquecemos isso e... (Goei pega em seu braço) Podem esperar um instante?

(Goei sai com Tenchi, Ryoko, Sonsaku, Ryomou, Ukitsu e Koukhin para o seu quarto)

Goei: Quem está a fim de um banquete entre nós?

Sonsaku: EBA!

Ryoko: Eu estou dentro, Tenchi, você ficará sempre comigo!

Ryomou: Que seja, afinal, não é a primeira vez entre nós mesmo! Digo entre mim, Hakufu e sua mãe.

Goei: Tudo bem, e se todos estão preparados... (tirando o quimono) Quem quiser, venha até mim!

Koukhin: Tia, justo comigo e com o Tenchi não vale!

Ukitsu: Eu estou por perto! (desabotoando sua camisa e pegando a mão de Koukhin em direção a um de seus seios)

Após um banquete de sake que durou quase a noite inteira, todos vão para a cama e descansam. Porém eis que chega o dia.

Gakushuu: Hakufu, não importa o que aconteça, tente não despertar o Dragão.

Sonsaku: É inevitável, mas farei o máximo!

Koukhin: Irei com você para te proteger.

Ryomou: Conte comigo também!

Sonsaku: Vamos todos juntos!

(Sonsaku, Ryomou e Koukhin saem)

Ukitsu: (pensando) Ela nem sabe que terá mais um adversário antes que defenda seu título com seus amigos. Não será fácil comigo. E aprendi com meus erros em nossa única luta, Sonsaku, devia aprender com os seus também!

Minutos depois...

Noboyuki: Não acredito que aquela gatinha de vestido verde tenha saído!

Tenchi: Por favor pai! Você não é o único que sofreria com isso. A Goei como tem atração por homens mais jovens, já chegou a dar palmadas na Sonsaku depois do banquete porque brincou com a idade dela. Mas tem uma coisa... Eu espero que ela saia do meu pé!

Ryoko: Mas serei a substituta dela enquanto não está! Quando voltarem um dia você terá uma preocupação a menos para quando belas garotas quiserem você por perto!

Ayeka: Garotinha mais abusada você, Ryoko!

Kiyone: NÃO ACREDITO! (descendo a escada) Não acredito que me deram esse bilhete escrito "chegarei em poucas horas" e ainda por cima fez amor comigo e tirou a minha roupa enquanto eu dormia!

Mihoshi: Senti o mesmo e sonhei com alguém da polícia galáctica, do mesmo jeito que você!

Kiyone: O meu único sonho Mihoshi, é ter você longe de mim para que um dia eu seja promovida! Mas você destrói nossas chances!

Washu: Problemas pessoal! Esse bilhete que estava grudado no peito da Kiyone está anônimo, e pelo que vi, tem alguém vindo para cá!

Sasami: Seja quem for, não deve ser problema para as nossas amigas! A menos que o gigante consiga vencer.

Mihoshi: Fala do Gakushuu? Ele é grande mas vi que acabou com uma dúzia de sorvete na lanchonete!

CRASH! (Saji chega e quer lutar)

Saji: Fui eu que cheguei assim nas suas amigas, mas eu esperava pela bela do cabelo azul ou a princesa!

Ryoko: Abusado!

Ayeka: Nunca tocará em uma princesa a menos que ela permita!

Saji: Estão defendendo a si próprias?

Tenchi: Lutem em um lugar que seja livre de pessoas inocentes aqui!

(luta)

Tenchi: Desiste?

Saji: Já dei meu recado mesmo! E além disso, nem pensem que sua nova amiguinha será páreo a Ryofu. Logo logo veremos do que o Senhor das Lutas é capaz.

Ayeka: Estaremos indo ver como a Sonsaku está na luta.

Ryoko: Aquela do tapa-olho também precisa ser vista sem que sejamos percebidas. Entraremos em ação quando precisarem!

Tenchi: Não! Elas sabem se cuidar, deixem com elas.

Gakushuu: O Koukhin já foi e é ele quem deve defender a prima, assim como a Ryomou ficou incumbida disso!

Ukitsu: Acho melhor me preparar para a última luta antes que ela saia daqui defendendo o título.

Chegando no mirante do prédio, feito para alunos das sete instituições que fazem intercâmbio, Sonsaku e Ryomou chegam e já querem encarar Ryofu pela luta em que o Senhor das Lutas deve defender seu título.

Ryomou: Preparada?

Sonsaku: Mais do que isso, impossível!

Ryofu: As melhores amigas... E um único propósito: defender o título de melhor lutador! É bom vocês duas saberem que, se você, Hakufu, for digna de defendê-lo, já terá me revelado porque você tem melhorado com o tempo, apesar de ser uma garota ingênua.

Sonsaku: Ryofu, antes que comece, tenho a dizer que Shou-Haou é mais forte, e digo para ter cuidado. Eu não queria lutar com você, mas você me deu um motivo!

Ryofu: Tente não me fazer rir.

Ryomou: Sua maldita!

A luta começa e, mesmo em vantagem, Sonsaku e Ryomou levam muita pancada de Ryofu, que também sente golpes poderosos no momento em que suas adversárias revidam. Além de muitos golpes e roupas rasgadas, as garotas chegam a se sentir como em uma luta sem vencedores. No momento em que Ryofu aplica os mesmos 100 golpes em Ryomou, Sonsaku a impede de "se divertir" com ela. Porém quando sente mais um golpe, o Dragão desperta, no momento em que Koukhin chega.

Koukhin: Sonsaku... Essa não! O Dragão de Fogo não!

Sonsaku: Fique fora disso, Koukhin!

Koukhin: Não vou!

Ryomou: Saia! Eu estou bem!

Ryofu: Um homem aqui? Já é um bom motivo para eu fazer Sonsaku sentir na pele a dor de um familiar,

KRAK! (Sonsaku golpeia Ryofu)

Ryomou: Pare Ryofu! Não vai fazer nada com ele! (aplicando um golpe de submissão em que tenta torcer o braço de Ryofu)

Ryofu: O que vai ganhar com isso?

Sonsaku: AAAHHH! (atacando Ryofu)

Koukhin: Sonsaku! Pare com isso!

(Sonsaku impiedosamente ataca, além de Ryofu, Ryomou e Koukhin também)

Koukhin: Ryofu, precisa parar a luta! Desista!

Ryofu: Não! Vou tirar o título dela, não importa se isso me custa a vida!

Ryomou: Eu fiquei também de proteger a minha amiga! Você não vai encará-la de novo. Se quer isso, passe por mim!

Sonsaku: AAAHHH!

(Sonsaku arranha Ryomou e Ryofu logo aplica mais um golpe poderoso, as roupas de ambas se retalham ainda mais)

Koukhin: Me desculpa Sonsaku! Mas não posso deixar ferir mais ninguém.

Ryofu e Ryomou trocam golpes enquanto Koukhin tenta impedir Sonsaku de aniquilar Ryofu. Até que ela volte a ter auto-controle.

Sonsaku: O que houve?

Ryomou: Shou-Haou lhe despertou e você lutou como uma máquina infernal. Não só acabou comigo, como também com o seu primo!

Ryofu: Detesto admitir, mas esta luta está interrompida. (rasgando um pedaço das roupas de Sonsaku e Ryomou) Tenho que me lembrar que vocês estarão por perto!

Koukhin: Ryomou, tudo bem?

Ryomou: Muito bem sim, advirto você de se meter em minhas lutas.

Koukhin: Sonsaku também está nessa luta, e estou encarregado de protegê-la, entenda isso!

SLAP! (Ryomou dá tapa em Koukhin)

Ryomou: Vou te falar só uma vez, Shuyu Koukhin. Nunca mais meta seu nariz onde não deve, quando eu estiver por perto! Esta luta decidirá o destino de Hakufu, antes que Ukitsu a encare. E ela não é a única a saber disso! Desde que nos tornamos amigas, eu fiquei de protegê-la, mas não sabia que você estava nisso há mais tempo! Desde a primeira vez que eu a encontrei... Achei que você não tinha razões para ajudá-la. Mas agora, com ela tendo o Dragão de Fogo em si, vai precisar de toda ajuda possível. Eu quero também ajudar, com você.

Koukhin: Valeu Ryomou! (abraçando-a) Eu faço aquilo porque me importo com ela, agora devemos voltar e descansar. Além disso, precisam tratar de seus ferimentos!

Sonsaku: Eu concordo, queria até sair para comer algo depois disso!

Ryomou: Com seus seios à mostra, não mesmo!

Sonsaku: Olha quem fala! Você também está assim como eu!

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

MUITA MULHER PARA POUCO HOMEM 3

Após uma vergonhosa derrota, Sonsaku e Ryomou tentam esquecer o ocorrido, Koukhin, que interviu na luta para ajudar sua prima, recebe um recado de Shimei para que não tente controlar Hakufu no meio de uma luta quando o Dragão de Fogo despertar, pois estaria ciente disso acontecer. Ryofu, que derrotou as garotas, também resolve tentar esquecer a luta dormindo com Chinkyuu, mas o que não consegue superar é o pesadelo em que Shou-Haou, despertado em Sonsaku, lutaria até matá-la.

Ryofu: Não, o que quer?

Sonsaku: Chegou a sua hora!

(luta)

Ryofu: Não! Pare! (tendo suas roupas destruídas)

Sonsaku: Nunca mais quero ver a sua cara. MORRA RYOFU HOUSEN!

Ryofu: AAAHHH!

(Ryofu acorda)

Ryofu: Foi só um sonho! Não esperava que o Dragão fosse mais poderoso do que imaginei. Em nosso primeiro encontro só um golpe para detê-lo de me atacar quando eu quis aniquilar Toutaku. (pega uma jarra de água e a deixa cair)

Chinkyuu: Ryofu, o que houve?

Ryofu: Eu te acordei? Eu esbarrei sem querer. Eu limpo isso.

Chinkyuu: Deixa aí. Eu o faço. (pegando uma flanela e limpando o chão) Você deve ter dormido muito mal!

Ryofu: Chinkyuu, eu agradeço você fazer um pouco e quase tudo por mim, mas isso não me seria o suficiente para superar o que vim pensando.

Chinkyuu: Perdendo ou ganhando uma luta, não haverá nada que eu não seja capaz de lhe ajudar. Você vai para a aula?

Ryofu: Hoje não! Ainda tenho que estar pronta para a luta que ainda não terminou!

Chinkyuu: Não que eu queira também matar aula, mas você é minha razão de viver. (abraçando Ryofu)

Não muito longe, Saji antes que saia para a escola, invade o quarto de Kaku, que adormeceu após perder a luta contra Ryomou. Mas já de roupa trocada, a garota acordaria e sentiria o rapaz abrindo sua jaqueta e a camisa, além de tirar a gravata e acariciar seus seios.

Kaku: O que faz aqui?

Saji: Pensei em me divertir um pouco antes da escola!

Kaku: (se levantando) Eu acho bom você saber que não somos do mesmo tipo, seu abusado!

SLAP! (Kaku dá um tapa em Saji)

Saji: Não se preocupe, ainda nos encontraremos de novo. E tenho um serviço para você, antes que saia para estudar.

Kaku: O que você quer?

Saji: Vá até a casa de um garoto chamado Tenchi Masaki e encontre aquelas que te derrotaram. Mas não para uma revanche. Encontre o primo de Sonsaku Hakufu e faça-o vir sem saber de nada. Consiga o que sabe das duas, ou de mais alguém. Não lute áté uma certa hora chegar,

Kaku: Posso entender isso e estudar na mesma escola que Ryofu e Chinkyuu. Mas ninguém me dá ordens, não sou mais escrava de ninguém. Penso em minha segurança. O que quero mesmo é tentar não matar, mas derrotar alunos de mesmo nível como eu. Terá a sua recompensa comigo, se você me retribuir um favor.

Kaku diz a Saji para que distraia Sonsaku e Ryomou, logo lhe daria tempo de capturar Koukhin e tentar lhe fazer falar das garotas. Mas enquanto isso na escola, Tenchi viria com os amigos antes das aulas começarem.

Tenchi: Olha só garotas, qualquer uma de vocês teria passado pela mesma coisa que minhas amigas também passaram. Elas perderam algumas vezes, mas superaram. Uma luta é como uma cena de sua vida nos filmes. Só reflitam e pensem no que houve. Logo não deviam desistir.

Sonsaku: Tenchi, valeu pelas palavras, mas ainda me sinto como se fosse uma lutadora sanguinária nas mãos da Ryofu e quase a matei quando não queria.

Ryomou: Se você não fosse tão boba o quanto é, saberia que ela é um pouco mais forte. Eu já a enfrentei, mas ela luta para matar quem quer que esteja em seu caminho. Não confia em ninguém além de sua parceira Chinkyuu.

Tenchi: Tive um certo receio quando estavam juntas. Ontem à noite eu estava voltando com as outras depois de um cinema. Ambas estavam trocando carícias, uma tirando a roupa da outra. O que elas são? Namoradas?

Ryomou: Amigas de infância! Chinkyuu tem o costume de agradar Ryofu porque se preocupa com ela.

Tenchi: Ah! Isso explica quase sempre as duas ficarem depois da aula e deitam juntas no gramado!

Sonsaku: Nem eu sei como explicar, mas garotas assim devem ter um atrativo em si!

Koukhin: Um aviso a vocês duas, na próxima luta, tentem não pensar em vencer. Quando isso acontece, vocês se precipitam e esquecem da luta e do adversário.

Tenchi: Você sabe disso?

Koukhin: Conheço as duas, e, caso não lembre, minha tia me disse para proteger a boba da Sonsaku nas lutas.

Sonsaku: Koukhin: Só vou te falar uma vez. NÃO ME CHAME DE BOBA!

Na casa do Tenchi, Ukitsu treina com as garotas e praticamente já estaria mais pronta que Sonsaku depois que esta enfrentar Ryofu de novo. E lutaria mais cedo se a adversária desistir ou perder a luta.

Ukitsu: E então, quando me ajudarão com o treino?

Ryoko: Bom, eu te faria por conta da princesinha. Até porque você tem que aprender mais com a derrota e um pouco mais de técnicas de luta. Junte as suas com as novas que vai adquirir em poquíssimo tempo.

Ayeka: Ryoko, esta princesinha não daria um centavo para você, nem se fosse forçada. Só estou fazendo isso porque a Sonsaku deve manter o seu título e agüentar uma barra pesada depois que enfrentar alguns caras mais fortes!

Ukitsu: Antes de começar... (colocando pesos nos pulsos e tornozelos) 40 quilos a mais para que eu me mantenha firme!

Mihoshi: Não sei não, mas acho que se somar isso com seu peso normal, vai pesar mais que um elefante de circo!

Kiyone: Não enche Mihoshi! Quanto a você Kankichi, vamos testar força com a Ryoko e agilidade com nós três, certo?

Ukitsu: Pode apostar que sim.

(Ukitsu treinando)

No lado de dentro da casa...

Katsuhito: Goei, eu queria saber o que lhe levou a visitar meu filho Tenchi com sua filha e seu sobrinho?

Goei: Eu precisava esvaziar um pouco a cabeça depois de tantas lutas. E então pensei, onde encontrar um garoto jovem a quem eu possa me sentir melhor.

Katsuhito: Saiba que tendo você como hóspede é uma honra!

Goei: Muito obrigada!

Noboyuki: E eu como fico?

Goei: Você não vale nada! Cai fora!

Noboyuki: Mas você é uma mulher adulta como eu, a diferença é só uma de que você ama homens mais jovens e eu prefiro as amigas do Tenchi. Por que me menospreza como se eu não fosse nada? O que tenho que fazer para lhe conquistar?

Goei: Primeiro: Você é viúvo como eu. E segundo: Você já viu minha queda por homens mais jovens. Não há como me conquistar porque você é mulherengo demais!

Depois das aulas terminarem, Tenchi, Koukhin, Sonsaku e Ryomou almoçam em um restaurante. Não esperavam que Kaku viesse entrando e agredindo outros fregueses.

Ryomou: Ainda não entendo porque o gigante não veio com a gente.

Sonsaku: Antes de irmos para a escola, Gakushuu me disse que tinha coisa mais importante a fazer, ele ficou no apartamento cuidando de lá!

Koukhin: Sonsaku, você já esteve em um restaurante e em perigo?

Sonsaku: Nenhuma vez além daquela em que a Ukitsu me salvou de uns caras que aproveitavam de mim, só porque tenho seios grandes, assim como as outras garotas como ela, Ryofu e Kanwu. Depois disso encontrei um rapaz que me emprestou sua jaqueta porque cortaram meu vestido com uma faca.

Tenchi: Grande novidade... Falando em decote, sofro quase sempre com a Ryoko me puxando para trocar beijos comigo. Lembro que quando conhecemos a Washu, ela me amarrou e bloqueou a caverna com uma pedra gigante. Nós achávamos que tinha um duende maligno lá, mas na verdade era a própria cientista louca.

Koukhin: O que a Kaku veio fazer aqui? (olhando para o lado de fora)

Ryomou: Deve pedir revanche pela derrota que teve! (se levantando e se aprontando para atacar)

CRASH! (Kaku derruba a porta de vidro do restaurante e todos os fregueses)

Kaku: Não se preocupe, garota de tapa-olho, nossa luta vai esperar! Mas eu vim com um recado. Hakufu, você deve encontrar Saji Genpo hoje ao pôr-do-sol. E se quer encontrar a Ryofu de novo para derrotá-la limpamente... Passe por ele primeiro!

Sonsaku: Na última vez que eu a enfrentei perdi o controle por causa do Dragão de Fogo, mas tenho minha amiga e meu primo para ajudar!

Kaku: Sou fiel à Ryofu, mas só terei a confiança dela depois de provar minha lealdade.

Koukhin: Saji vai enfrentar a mim! Não à bobona da minha prima!

Sonsaku: Não Koukhin! Terá que...

Koukhin: Sonsaku, eu estou cansado de só ficar na defensiva. Você vai com a Ryofu, deixe Saji comigo! Ryomou vai te ajudar.

(Kaku tira os óculos)

Tenchi: Eu não entendo, se veio só para um recado...

Kaku: Isso não é da sua conta. Ainda nos veremos, e não pense que vou te agredir! (saindo)

Ryomou: Ela deve estar fazendo um plano para nos distrair e colocar só uma luta entre Ryofu e Sonsaku. Não sei porquê, mas Koukhin está me confiando a proteção dele à Hakufu. Não posso decepcioná-lo.

No shopping, só problemas. Após treinar Ukitsu, Ryoko destrói um caixa eletrônico e foge. Só não contava com a intromissão de Ayeka para lhe impedir!

Ayeka: O que você fez desta vez?

Ryoko: Pensei em pegar uma coisa para que a gente leve Tenchi e os outros para comer fora!

Ayeka: Ryoko, sua ladra! Devolva agora mesmo a grana que roubou!

Banqueiro: Escuta aqui, mocinha. Você está em maus lençóis!

Kiyone: Pode deixar! A gente assume daqui! Kiyone Makibi e Mihoshi Kuramitsu da Polícia Galáctica. Viemos prender uma criminosa e o dinheiro será confiscado! Nós devolveremos assim que soubermos que está certa a quantia exata de 100 mil ienes.

Banqueiro: Por favor!

Mihoshi: Até porque ela contou que estamos fazendo isso para uns amigos nossos e convidá-los para comer fora!

Banqueiro: O quê!

Kiyone: NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ FEZ DE NOVO, MIHOSHI!

Mihoshi: Não sabia que era segredo!

Ryoko: Essa garota é uma total dedo-duro!

Chega o pôr-do-sol, Koukhin (que seria capturado mas não foi) ocupa o lugar de Sonsaku para lutar com Saji, permitindo à prima lutar com Ryofu de novo. Mas Tenchi teria que resistir à uma coisa pior que as lutas: A atração ardente feita por Kaku (mudança de planos feito por ela). Após estar amarrado à uma árvore e inconsciente, vê a garota um pouco longe, mas a cada passo dado ficaria completamente nua em sua frente.

Kaku: SMACK! Já disseram que você é um rapaz belo?

Tenchi: Não acredito nisso! Primeiro a Goei e agora ela!

Kaku: Te deixarei em paz, mas me conte o que mais você esconde!

Tenchi: Além de amigas que vieram do espaço... Nada a esconder. MAS POR FAVOR, PARE COM ISSO!

Kaku: Com a condição de que fique comigo!

Kaku veste suas roupas de novo e faz algo pior com Tenchi, enquanto isso as garotas acabam na pior e só Ukitsu salvou a pele de cada uma delas.

(pancadaria)

Ukitsu: Precisam de ajuda?

Ryoko: Demorou por quê?

Ukitsu: Eu cheguei, não cheguei?

Ayeka: Pois é, estávamos injustamente fazendo a faxina aqui no banco. Onde está o Tenchi?

Sasami: Viemos com ela!

Washu: Vi que tem uma coisa suspeita. Ryofu está sendo usada!

Kyione: Fale mais, temos que informar isso à Sonsaku!

Washu: Ele com certeza, apesar de ter uma queda pela Ryofu e uma mania incontrolavel de... Já sabem o resto, não é? Mas voltando ao assunto, Ele quer fazer a Ryofu lutar para matar Sonsaku sem que ela saiba. Vamos ter que fazer alguma espécie de contato com a Chinkyuu.

Mihoshi: Fala da namorada da Ryofu?

Kiyone: MIHOSHI SUA IGNORANTE, ELAS NÃO SE AMAM! É só uma fiel amiga dela e nada mais do que isso.

Ryoko: Passa da hora de ir em busca do Tenchi! (se teleportando)

Ayeka: GRRR! Aquela devassa, eu pego ela! (correndo)

CRASH! (Ukitsu arromba uma porta)

Ukitsu: Vocês vão e procurem Chinkyuu, eu vou atrás de Sonsaku.

Kiyone: Ela não esquece mesmo da luta que terá!

Mihoshi: Ela dá o maior duro com aqueles pesos nas pernas e nos braços.

Washu: Ah! Mas também ela só tiraria se lutar com aquela bobona.

Sasami: É, a Sonsaku é boba, mas uma boa garota!

Chegando no combinado e no lugar de Sonsaku, Koukhin enfrenta Saji. Enquanto isso, a sua prima encontraria Ryofu de novo junto com Ryomou. Mas a luta é cancelada pois Chinkyuu impede que sua melhor amiga morra.

Ryomou: Ryofu, viemos como queria. Podemos acabar com isso agora?

Ryofu: Desta vez apenas a Sonsaku luta. Você pode ir!

Ryomou: Posso ficar assistindo, mas eu vou protegê-la de despertar Shou-Haou!

Sonsaku: Ryomou, deixe isso comigo! Agradeço a preocupação, mas desta vez... (Ryomou segura seu braço)

Ryomou: Seu primo está me confiando a responsabilidade. E vou retribuir este favor. Não vou deixá-la lutar sozinha!

Sonsaku: Que seja. Vamos lá!

Chinkyuu: PAREM! (intervindo) A luta não acontecerá! Eu soube do que aconteceu! Ryofu, esse tempo todo Saji queria que você medisse forças com o Dragão. Se continuar assim, vai perder! Depois quem continuará a dormir comigo e tudo mais?

Ryofu: Chinkyuu...

Ryomou: Já é o bastante! (aplicando uma chave de pescoço em Chinkyuu) Ryofu, se não lutar, sua amiga morre!

Sonsaku: DEIXA ELA EM PAZ!

SLAP! (Sonsaku dá um tapa em Ryomou)

Sonsaku: Agora que eu soube de tudo, vamos ter que nos encontrar com Saji e Koukhin. Ryomou, solte-a!

Ryomou: Mas...

Sonsaku: Chinkyuu não quer que Ryofu morra, então vou conceder esse desejo. Partirei para a minha luta com Ukitsu!

Ryofu: Sonsaku, ainda nos veremos mas... Parece que você tem algo mais que coragem para me enfrentar! Melhor esquecermos a luta!

Ryomou: Podemos até estarmos juntas, por enquanto. Mas ainda não me convenceu a sua bondade! E espero que não ouse encostar um dedo na Hakufu para aproveitar em aplicar um golpe nela fora de uma luta que foi cancelada!

Chinkyuu: Fique tranqüila! Não vai machucá-la, ela tem seus motivos para não ferir sua amiga, e muito menos a você!

Ryofu: Sonsaku ainda nos veremos! (levantando a camisa de Sonsaku e apertando os seios dela)

Sonsaku: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Faz cócegas!

Após a luta ser cancelada, as garotas chegam e encontram Koukhin dando o máximo de si, mesmo perdendo para Saji. Ryofu convenceu o adversário do primo de Sonsaku parar a luta. Foi o que aconteceu, logo sairia tomando seu rumo sozinho! Mas na casa dos Masaki...

Tenchi: Seu nome é Kaku, não é? Por favor, eu não agüento mais tanta tortura! Você tirou as roupas na minha frente, me amarrou, me deu muitos beijos... Te falei das minhas amigas, o que tenho que fazer mais?

Kaku: Acho que... Acabou! (vendo na janela as garotas chegando) Já tenho o que quero. E antes que Sonsaku chegue, diga que é o Saji o verdadeiro adversário. E não a Ryofu.

Ryoko: (entrando) Mais uma? Tenchi, não acredito que está atraindo garotas que não sejam nossas hóspedes para essa casa? O que eu fiz para merecer isso?

Ayeka: Me diga Tenchi. O que te levou a pegar uma garota mais bonita que a gente? Não somos o suficiente para você?

Tenchi: Eu explico, mas se acalmem! Não agüento tanta pressão sobre mim!

Mas enquanto isso, Saji acabaria de derrotar Koukhin até Sonsaku e as outras garotas chegarem.

Saji: Pronto para dizer "adeus"?

Koukhin: Ainda não!

Saji: Que pena! Diga "adeus"...

SPACK! (Sonsaku dá chute em Saji)

Sonsku: No meu primo não!

Ryofu: Além do mais, não deve lutar com ele Hakufu!

Sonsaku: Por quê?

Ryofu: Poupe energia para lutar com Ukitsu! Ela que quer uma revanche! Você só vai gastar muito de si agora!

Sonsaku: Mas...

Chinkyuu: Deixe-a.

Sonsaku: Entendo, a inimiga de meu inimigo é minha amiga!

Ryofu: Por enquanto.

Saji: Não fui bom o suficiente para você?

Ryomou: Para ela não! Nem para nós!

(luta)

Ryofu: Está acabado! Não quero mais ver a sua cara, por enquanto!

Gakushuu: (chegando) Isso porque ele se chama Ouin Shishi na verdade.

Todos: O QUÊ!

Sonsaku: Dessa eu já sabia, mas faltava relembrar!

Gakushuu: Não posso nem ficar de fora por um tempo e isso acontece!

Saji: Já que souberam. Parece que não teriam muitos motivos para me encarar de novo!

Ryofu: Eu te amei por um tempo, mas parece que você havia me usado. Quando quiser me encarar de novo... Recorra à Chinkyuu!

Chinkyuu: Ryofu...

Ryofu: Vamos!

Saji: (saindo) Isso acabou. Sonsaku, se prepare porque vai lutar mais uma vez ainda hoje!

Koukhin: Nunca pensei que acabasse assim. Mas por quê?

Ryomou: Ryofu deve estar dividida entre o amor e o ódio quando encarou Saji. Mas como ela o ama, deve ter mais uma razão para poupá-lo. Ela também teve uma bem feitora. No caso a sua melhor amiga, a Chinkyuu.

Gakushuu: Sonsaku, voltarei mais cedo para a China, não porque não quero ver a sua luta. Mas porque eu queria mesmo!

Sonsaku: Não vou impedi-lo! (abraçando Gakushuu)

Chinkyuu e Ryofu chegam em seu apartamento e vêem Kaku dentro dele.

Chinkyuu: Ryofu, não que eu a queira mais metida em alguma encrenca, mas acontece que você já sabe o quanto somos mais que amigas.

Ryofu: deixei minhas diferenças de lado com a Sonsaku. Eu lutei, me mostrei mais forte e ainda tive você me mostrando o quanto viver vale a pena!

Chinkyuu: Eu me preocupo com você, e você se preocupa comigo.

Ryofu: (abrindo a porta) O que quero mesmo é...

Kaku: Oi! Eu devo ter tido mais sorte que você, além de ter visto um homem já comprometido! Mas se quiser, eu vou sair do seu caminho e...

Ryofu: Não! Fique!

Chinkyuu: Sabemos que você sempre queria Toutaku só para você quando ele estava vivo, mas você tem a nós.

Kaku: Tem razão! Nós de Rakuyo sempre seremos muito amigas e unidas! Afinal, eu sou muito fiel à você. Mas não tanto como sua amiga.

Ryofu: O que acha de jantarmos fora, um dia desses?

Chinkyuu: Só nós, e mais ninguém.

Kaku: Eu topo.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

MUITA MULHER PARA POUCO HOMEM 4

Depois um certo pesadelo, Ryofu desperta só pensando na luta com o Deus-Dragão e Sonsaku. Para evitar que seja morta, sua amiga e empregada Chinkyuu intervém e interrompe o combate que poderia resultar em morte da sua parceira. Como se não bastasse também as amigas de Tenchi serem presas por roubo pelo comentário de Mihoshi, Kaku aproveita para seduzir Tenchi. Logo mais, Saji é descoberto e ninguém imaginaria que ele estava por trás de tudo, depois de quase aniquilar Koukhin. O que as garotas do Colégio Rakuyo não esperavam seria uma visita de Kanwu. A garota de Seito, mesmo depois de derrotar Sonsaku queria algo mais: Derrotar as melhores estudantes.

Kanwu: Nunca fui derrotada e não serei. Mesmo que eu encontre alguém que esteja à minha altura, as possibilidades de derrota são poucas. Nunca me esquecerei de que após a luta de Sonsaku e Ryomou eu venci, mas não demonstrei um único interesse de continuar no torneio interescolar. Uma coisa é certa para mim: derrota não é o meu forte. (vendo a chegada de Ryofu, Chinkyuu e Kaku) Bem na hora!

BASH! (Kanwu atinge o solo com impacto lançando as garotas para trás)

Kaku: Você deve ser Kanwu do Colégio Seito!

Kanwu: Acertou! E eu as desafio, todas vocês contra mim!

Chinkyuu: Ryofu, como pretende lutar?

Ryofu: Desafio aceito! Desde que você não use a sua lança contra nós!

Kanwu: Muito bem... (livrando-se da lança) Só usaremos nosso corpo para lutar. Queria saber se vocês são páreo para mim.

Chinkyuu: Nós estamos em vantagem, você é uma só. Se acha que é mais forte que a gente, pode desistir!

Kanwu: Que desistir o quê!

Kaku: Você é quem sabe!

Ryofu: ATACAR!

Enquanto isso, na casa dos Massaki, Goei continua a cair de paixão por Tenchi. Agora mesmo as garotas começariam a ficar mesmo com ciúmes.

Ryoko: Tenchi, meu querido! Eu queria... (vendo Goei com Tenchi) Eu queria essa velha fora do meu caminho quando eu quiser estar com você!

Goei: Não te deram palmadas na infância não é?

Ryoko: A Washu pode ser minha mãe e ser mais nova que eu mas...

(Goei pega Ryoko e lhe dá palmadas)

Goei: Nunca mais me chame de velha!

Ryoko: Minha poupança linda... Como está doendo!

Tenchi: Goei, não acho que deveria bater 16 vezes só porque falam por acidente que você é velha.

Goei: Vou te falar uma coisa meu pedacinho de yakisoba, não faço porque é certo, mas sim para mostrar que sou bem madura para conquistar alguém que eu adore e respeite, até que a morte me separe do meu futuro pretendente!

Kiyone: NÃO AGÜENTO MAIS! Escuta aqui Goei, o Tenchi não casaria com você nem se o obrigasse!

Mihoshi: A menos que ele escolha ou baixemos a guarda!

Ayeka: Lembro até que você bateu na minha irmã, entendeu! O que tem a dizer em sua defesa?

Goei: Só uma coisa, já que notaram meu interesse por homens mais jovens, acho que eu daria uma chance a vocês se conhecesse melhor. Mas o Tenchi é o primeiro da minha lusta de pretendentes mais jovens!

Tenchi: POR FAVOR GOEI, CHEGA! Não faço o seu tipo e você nem me conhece muito bem! Apesar de ser mais boba que a Sonsaku!

Sonsaku: Ninguém me chama de boba! Muito menos à minha mãe!

Tenchi: Desculpa, mas pelo comportamento...

Goei: Bom, eu vou sair um pouco. Seu avô me disse para eu ajudá-lo com a caverna onde uma amiga da sua amiguinha Sasami está hibernando!

Kiyone: Isso já não é mais segredo porque alguém que devia ficar fora da polícia galáctica por estrago na promoção. (olhando para Mihoshi com muito ódio)

Mihoshi: Kiyone, está me olhando assim...

Kiyone: Porque me lembro dos maiores foras que você cometeu!

No quarto de hóspedes, Sonsaku conversa com Ukitsu e Ryomou sobre a sua luta.

Ukitsu: Só relembrando Sonsaku, não serei boazinha como no nosso último encontro.

Sonsaku: Não me importo.

Ryomou: Sonsaku, é bom você tentar relembrar o que aprendeu nas últimas lutas com Ryofu e Kanwu. Pelo menos você deve ter adquirido técnicas novas.

Sonsaku: Pode ser Ryomou, mas o que me preocupa é saber se eu voltaria a ferir Ukitsu de novo como quando o Dragão de Fogo despertou e mim. Meu medo não é de ser derrotada, mas de matar alguém mesmo com a vantagem de vencer. Isso já me aconteceu quando nos enfrentamos, no torneio interescolar e em minha última luta. Olha só Ukitsu, só vai depender de mim se aceito ou não o desafio. Acima de tudo, o que quero é tentar não te machucar!

Ukitsu: (abrindo a camisa) Ainda carrego essas cicatrizes desde que nos vimos. Sonsaku, não quero lutar com uma garota com um espírito milenar em si, eu quero voltar a desafiar a melhor lutadora do Colégio Nanyou. O que você me diz?

Ryomou: Sonsaku...

Sonsaku: Como quiser!

A luta se segue na praça da escola, que estivera vazia. Kanwu, mesmo desarmada aniquila facilmente a Chinkyuu e Kaku, porque Ryofu foi quem demorou mais a ser derrotada.

Chinkyuu: Quantos golpes!

Kaku: Nem fale, essa garota é mais forte que a Sonsaku e todas nós juntas.

Kanwu: Ryofu, Ryofu, Ryofu! O que acha de perder agora? Suas amiguinhas foram aniquiladas em minhas mãos. Seja uma menina boazinha e deixe-me vencer!

Ryofu: Vai sonhando! Pelo menos minhas roupas não são tão curtas o quanto parecem!

Kanwu: Está me dizendo que não vai se render?

Ryofu: Tem sempre uma primeira vez para você perder!

BADOOM! (ambas se encaram e golpeiam uma à outra resultando em um empate temporário)

Chinkyuu: RYOFU!

Kaku: NÃO! Ambas estão desmaiadas!

Chinkyuu: Acorda Ryofu! Por favor, levanta!

Kaku: A luta só pode ser decidida se uma delas estiver de pé.

Ryofu: Chinkyuu... Kaku...

Kaku: Você venceu?

Kanwu: Não, ela perdeu para mim! E não se preocupem! Não vim para matar nenhuma de vocês, mas para testar minha força sobre os melhores lutadores!

Chinkyuu: O que você vai fazer?

Kanwu: Reencontrar Hakufu!

(Kanwu se levanta e pega a lança)

Ryofu: Eu entendo o quanto perdi, mas ainda sou a melhor da nossa escola!

Kaku: Entendemos! Quer ajuda para chegar no nosso quarto?

Chinkyuu: Você está muito fraca depois de hoje!

Ryofu: Eu agradeço, mas consigo me manter bem levantada.

Enquanto isso, de volta à casa dos Massaki, a luta finalmente chega. Sonsaku e Ukitsu partem para a última luta.

Ryomou: Lembre-se, use bem as novas habilidades que você adquiriu nas lutas que encarou!

Sonsaku: Como se eu não lembrasse não é? Ryomou, você me conhece desde que nos conhecemos e enfrentamos! Mas garanto que nada de mais poderia acontecer se eu vencer ou perder! Posso vencer com um braço e uma perna amarrados nas costas!

Koukhin: A menos que o Deus-Dragão acorde!

Goei: Tenchi querido, espero uma coisa de você! Quando nos virmos de novo, eu ficarei encarregada de cada refeição. Você não provou nada do que faço!

Tenchi: Goei, se acha que vou...

Ryoko: Na boa Tenchi! Ela já falou com a gente e ficávamos meio enciumadas achando que ela queria você, assim como aquela garota de terno e óculos.

Ayeka: Mas não se preocupe, quando quiser sabe a quem devemos visitar nas próximas férias!

Washu: Muito bem, a luta entre Sonsaku Hakufu e Ukitsu Kankichi está mais do que prontas, não se permitem golpes baixos, trapaças ou algo relacionado! Dêem o máximo de si e tentem não pôr em risco as nossas vidas!

Sasami: Sonsaku, prometo que você vai comer de tudo se terminar bem na luta!

Mihoshi: Quando quiser pode nos ver!

Kiyone: Ignore o que a tonta da minha amiga disse!

(luta)

Sonsaku: Você só sabe fazer isso?

Ukitsu: Nem comecei! Além do mais... (tirando os pesos) Faltava isso! Nossa! Como é bom me sentir mais leve do que uma pena!

Sonsaku: E então? Vamos lutar sério?

Ukitsu: Agora mesmo!

A luta começa seriamente, o pessoal assiste a luta e torce para que Sonsaku e Ukitsu terminem bem. Mas no outro lado da cidade, Kaku, quando saía para caminhar um pouco não esperava que uma sombra lhe seguía discretamente até ficar sem saída em um beco. Essa sombra seria Toutaku.

Kaku: Hã? (olhando para trás) Não deve ser nada. (vendo a sombra) O quê? É melhor eu correr!

(Kaku foge)

Kaku: O que aconteceu? Sem saída!

Saji: Saudades querida?

Kaku: Nos conhecemos? Seja quem for, apenas me deixe em paz!

Saji: Não se preocupe, não vim para lhe fazer de minha escrava nem tentar matar ninguém!

FOOP! RACK! (Saji tira o terno de Kaku e rasga a camisa dela para se atrair a ela)

Saji: Não dirá nada a ninguém nem a suas amiguinhas!

Kaku: Posso prometer, mas não fazemos o mesmo tipo. Se bem que nós queremos vê-lo ainda hoje.

Saji: Como queira, garotinha de óculos! Porém não esquecerei desse encontro!

Kaku: Não se esqueça mesmo!

De volta à luta, tudo ainda corria bem, Sonsaku termina vencendo, mas não esperava que Kanwu intervisse.

Uktisu: Foi divertido! Pelo menos foi diferente, o Dragão não despertou e você também não fez mais nada além de lutar!

Sonsaku: Apesar de você estar com roupas molhadas assim como eu, depois do mergulho no lago, não esperávamos que o Senhor Massaki nos pegasse!

Ukitsu: Já passei por isso, quando eu viajava, a Ryomou e eu enfrentamos Choko, seu mestre e um conhecido da minha mãe, nós perdemos e ele viu tudo em nós.

Ukitus: Vamos nos trocar, essa luta foi mais que...

CRASH! (Kanwu derruba uma árvore e a joga contra Sonsaku)

Sonsaku: Ei você está pensando o quê, hein? (vendo Kanwu aparecer) Não pode ser!

Kanwu: Quer uma revanche, ou desiste de uma vez?

Tenchi: Sonsaku, essa garota foi a que você enfrentou antes das útimas lutas?

Sonsaku: Sim, e pela cara, deve ser confusão para mim!

Ryomou: Deixe comigo! Vá descansar!

Sonsaku: Não tenho tempo para descanso, mas se quer lutar comigo...

(Kanwu joga sua lança em direção à parede da casa)

Kanwu: Todas vocês contra mim!

Ukitsu: Isso não é problema meu, então eu vou arrastar o pé daqui!

Kanwu: Eu disse "todas"!

Ryomou: Três contra uma, hein? Na boa!

Washu: Atenção: Após a luta anterior haverá mais uma, Sonsaku Hakufu, Ukitsu Kankichi e Ryomou Shimei contra Kanwu Unchou.

Goei: (pensando) Parece que foi essa que derrotou minha filha durante o torneio e foi embora desistindo sem o interesse de vencer a competição!

Tenchi: Sonsaku, lute como conseguiu! E desta vez seriamente!

A luta começa, e definitivamente é Ryomou quem dá um remédio para Sonsaku e Ukitsu. No caso, enquanto ela luta com Kanwu, a dupla descansa um pouco. Porém não aconteceu o que se esperava, no momento em que aplicara um golpe de submissão tentando quebrar seu braço, o que conseguiu, além de roupas rasgadas, foi a derrota. Uktisu também sofreu o mesmo. Sonsaku bem que conseguiria tentar fazer a adversária perder. Surras à parte ninguém esperava que Shou-Haou acordasse de novo!

Koukhin: Sonsaku!

Tenchi: O que está acontecendo?

Mihoshi: deve ser o tal Dragão de Fogo! (indo para os braços de Kiyone)

Kiyone: Larga de mim, sua babaca!

Ryoko: Quero ver essa luta pegar fogo!

(Sonsaku ataca)

Kanwu: É assim que eu quero ver, uma luta mais difícil do que eu pensei!

Koukhin: Sonsaku, pare com isso!

Ryomou: Está fora de controle de novo!

Ukitsu: Vou ter que esfriar essa luta, e eu sei como! (correndo em direção a Sonsaku com Ryomou)

Kanwu: O que estão pensando?

Ryomou: Vai saber!

Kanwu: O que elas vão fazer? Justo agora que essa menina bobona está deixando minha luta mais divertida, mesmo perdendo!

Ukitsu e Ryomou fingem um ataque à amiga e pedem a Ayeka bloqueá-la até retomar o auto-controle. Mas no momento em que a luta foi dada como encerrada... Goei joga água fria em sua filha, que atingiu também às outras garotas.

Sonsaku: Deixa eu adivinhar, o Dragão de novo?

Kanwu: Sonsaku, você perdeu de novo.

Sonsaku: Mas como? Só lembro que bati com a cabeça no chão e depois eu perdi a consciência!

Goei: Com licença?

PLASH! (Goei joga água)

Goei: Espero que esteja com a cabeça fria, minha filha!

Noboyuki: Eu estou vendo tudo nelas. Principalmente nessa da roupinha de marinheiro!

Kanwu: Pervertido!

SPACK! (Kanwu dá um soco em Noboyuki)

Noboyuki: Estou bem. Ai!

Tenchi: Meu pai não aprende mesmo! O que vai fazer com a Sonsaku? Pretende terminar a luta?

Kanwu: Não! Mesmo que eu vença não faz sentido continuar. Por que deveria transformar isso em uma aniquilação? Eu me recuso a fazer isso, mesmo que me peçam ou coisa do tipo! Hakufu, Shimei... Vou sair do seu caminho. Ainda nos veremos de novo, e espero que me mostrem ser mais fortes!

Ryomou: Eu estarei esperando!

(Kanwu sai)

Ryoko: Ah! Justo agora que estava divertido com a bobinha tomada pelo Dragão?

Ayeka: Como pode gostar disso? Ela está fazendo isso ficar pior, sua pirata ladra!

Mihoshi: Eu fiquei com medo!

Koukhin: Todos nós. Menos eu, Tia Goei, e Ryomou.

Kiyone: Agora sabemos o que é essa coisa do Deus-Dragão!

Sasami: Nossa!

Washu: Pelo menos...

Sonsaku: Ufa! Pelo menos a minha mãe não deu em cima do Tenchi como uma boba nessa luta! Ainda bem, ela devia ficar atenta à idade dela!

Goei: Eu ouvi. Sonsaku...

(Goei põe Sonsaku em seu colo e lhe dá palmadas)

Goei: Nunca mais brinque com a minha idade, mocinha!

Sonsaku: Isso é pior que apanhar da Kanwu!

Mas na escola, Chinkyuu, Kaku e Ryofu preparam uma coisa para Saji.

Saji: Olha só quem eu vejo, três garotas muito bonitas, prontas para caírem em meus braços!

Ryofu: Eu, que não tenho nada com a história, verei de camarote essa coisa!

Chinkyuu: Estamos só esperando você!

Kaku: Bom, agradeço à Ryofu por essa oportunidade!

Saji: Esperem! Não podemos conversar?

Kaku: Não neste mundo!

Ryofu: Não mesmo!

Chinkyuu: Podemos começar? Ou prefere fazê-lo?

(Saji apanha das garotas)

Na casa dos Massaki...

Tenchi: Vai ficar mais um pouco? Ou vai embora?

Sonsaku: Eu vou...

Goei: Prefiro ficar mais um pouco com você, meu belo!

Ryomou: Lá vamos nós de novo!

Koukhin: Ela não muda nada mesmo!

Goei: Eu vou te deixar bem relazado! Farei sue almoço e até mesmo uma massagem com meu belo corpo!

Tenchi: Sonsaku, não pode chamar a Ukitsu para isso?

Sonsaku: Ela foi embora depois da luta!

Ryomou: E eu pensando que lutaria com ela. Mas tive essa oportunidade!

Ryoko: Bom! Tenchi, parece que você tem mais uma beldade que me ajudará em te conquistar!

Ayeka: Ela nunca vai deixar o Tenchi para você!

Ryoko: A menos que eu aprenda com ela, sua princesinha metida!

Ayeka: Sua devassa, sem vergonha, atrevida, aproveitadora! Nunca ninguém como a Senhorita Goei deixaria você em suas mãos, mas nas minhas!

(Ryoko e Ayeka brigam)

Washu: Lá vamos nós de novo!

Sasami: Mesma briga de sempre!

Kiyone: Pelo menos foi bom conhecer uma boa lutadora!

Mihoshi: Queria tanto que ela nos ajudasse com criminosos perigosos!

Kiyone: Mihoshi, sua burra! Depois do que aconteceu hoje, só quero ter paz com você fora!

Washu: Vou ver o que posso fazer no meu laboratório!

Sasami: Prefiro esperar a Goei para ajudá-la com o jantar!

FIM


End file.
